An elevator installation with terminals, a job manager for the call control, an elevator control and elevator car is known from EP 1308409 A1, in which a passenger inputs an identification code at a terminal on an input floor, whereupon a passenger profile of a databank with a predefined destination floor is allocated to the identification code. The terminal communicates data with respect to the input floor and with respect to the destination floor of the passenger to the call control. From these data, the call control determines travel orders and communicates the travel orders to the elevator control. The elevator control controls, by these travel orders, the elevator car and transports the passenger from the input floor to the destination floor. Whereas the terminal, the data memory and the call control communicate by way of a signal bus such as Local Operating Network (LON) or Ethernet, the call control and the elevator control communicate by way of a parallel logic bus. In at least some cases, the databank and the call control are constructed as a circuit board, which circuit board comprises, apart from an adapter relative to the signal bus, also an interface relative to the parallel logic bus.